


Control

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Mat is mentally in control; Larry is physically in control; Ben has nothing but his self-control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> These are fictional depictions of real people. None of this happened. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Also this is possibly the most WP of any PWP I've done.
> 
> Any comments / constructive criticism / kudos is hugely appreciated.

Larry has never been so turned on. Sweat beading at his temples and hairline. Muscles quivering with the effort of holding back. Mat has taken an age preparing him, and he’s so ready. As soon as Mat has settled back on the bed, Larry reaches below him to grab Mat’s cock and sinks down quickly onto it in one exhalation, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt.

Mat reaches up to stroke his face. “Hey. Hey now, easy. Easy.”

“I’m, I’m - ,” Larry is incoherent with lust. Mat can see his eyes are unfocussed as he rolls his hips frantically in search of that illusive peak. 

Larry’s arms are outstretched above him as he contorts his body so that each downwards slide causes Mat’s cock to rub against _that _spot within him.__

__“I know, easy. Slowly. Good boy.” Mat strokes a hand down Larry’s side, trying to gentle his movements._ _

__“I can’t. I need – ,“ Larry whimpers._ _

__“You’re doing so well.” Mat encourages._ _

__Larry keens as he manages to slide Mat impossibly deeper._ _

__Mat almost chokes, “Fuck, Laz. You feel so good.”_ _

__Larry is gasping, “So deep, too deep.” Still he sinks himself lower._ _

__Mat grips his hips, “Is this too deep, Larry?”_ _

__Larry shakes his head and bites his lip, sliding down hard to meet Mat’s thrusts._ _

__“Fuck, you should see yourself Larry. So fucking gorgeous. Come on.”_ _

__“Mat… Mat…” Larry chants out like a mantra._ _

__“Taking me so deep. So fucking hot, come on.” Mat lets go of Larry’s hip with one hand to push some stray locks back off his forehead and out of his eyes._ _

__Larry is looking down at him, his chest flushed with colour. “Want you. Want you inside me.”_ _

__“Are you going to come for me, Larry? Come on.” Mat returns his other hand to Larry’s hip for more leverage. Lifting him so he can get a few thrusts in, the delicious drag and pull. Like Larry’s trying to draw him back in._ _

__Larry is almost incoherent. “I’m. I can’t.”_ _

__Ben is sitting off to the side in perfect view. He can see the torment written on Larry’s face. There’s come leaking from the tip of Larry’s cock, forming a fine trail leading from it down to Mat’s stomach._ _

__Ben can’t help but plead with Mat on Larry’s behalf. “Oh god, Mat. You have to –“_ _

__“I know, I know,” Mat replies._ _

__Larry has gone back to chanting his mantra, “Mat… Mat… Mat…”_ _

__Ben is awestruck, “He’s _dripping_!” He continues pleading his case to Mat, “Touch him … _please_.” _ _

__A switch fires in Larry’s brain, picking up on Ben’s words._ _

__“Touch me.” Larry’s voice is so lust-wrecked and deep. Mat fucking twitches at that and jerks his hips._ _

__Larry pleads again, “Touch me, Mat!”_ _

__Mat runs his hands up and down Larry’s side with barely there caresses._ _

__He moves his hand across Larry’s chest to tease at a nipple, before grazing down his stomach unbearably slowly._ _

__Each time Larry bounces up and sinks down, more fluid leaks out of his cock._ _

__Ben licks his lips watching. Agreeing not to touch either them or himself is officially the worst decision he’s ever agreed to, “Fuck.”_ _

__Something dark flashes across Mat’s face._ _

__“Where do you want me to touch you, Laurence.” Mat asks conversationally._ _

__“Here?” He scratches his fingernails down Larry’s thighs._ _

__“Here?” He scratches his fingernails down Larry’s sides._ _

__“Here?...” As he moves to find another unmarked area of skin to lay claim on, Larry answers him desperately._ _

__“My cock!”_ _

__“Your cock, what?” Mat teases._ _

__Larry’s face is a picture of confused lust, and Mat is loving every moment of it._ _

__“Touch my cock. Please. Mat. God. Please!” Larry cries out._ _

__Mat puts Larry out of his misery and wraps a hand firmly around his cock. It’s already lubricated from pre-cum, and Larry’s rolling hips force it again and again through Mat’s fist._ _

__Mat squeezes._ _

__The noise that comes out of Larry is a barely human, strangled shout. Repeating his mantra of Mat’s name over and over again, he sinks his hips so deeply onto him that Mat’s eyes roll back into his head._ _

__Mat squeezes again. He feels Larry’s cock twitch in his hand, and the delicious grip tightening around his own cock._ _

__A reverent whisper can be heard from Ben, “Fuck”._ _

__Mat can feel Larry’s thrusts becoming irregular, and his cock twitching erratically and knows he’s close._ _

__He squeezes again._ _

__Larry collapses forward, catching his weight on his right arm as he comes, legs twitching and body shaking._ _

__Mat strokes him through it, until the waves of tightness around his own cock become too much. He thrusts up once again, deeply and comes with a guttural groan._ _

__When Mat regains awareness, he can feel the sticky mess of their bodies covered in cooling sweat and come. Matt holds Larry tight as he finishes coming down from his orgasm._ _

__Ben clears his throat. “That was - . That was -”_ _

__Mat opens an eye and grins up at him. “I know.”_ _

__Larry snores softly, comfortably nestled on Mat’s chest._ _


End file.
